


neon city.

by em0shua



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 80s, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Grunge, M/M, Mafia NCT, One Shot, based in the 80s, mafia!yuwin, nct - Freeform, they r so cute in this Pls, yuwin, yuwin!fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em0shua/pseuds/em0shua
Summary: the year is 1987 after 4 months of living in tokyo sicheng is sure he’s found a reason to stay for good.i wrote this one shot for an au my friend and i were writing to get the basic feel of the story but, i decided to post it here too!!





	neon city.

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone!! as you may have read in the description i wrote this for a mafia au that was based in the 80s!!! if you’re confused some important information to know is yuta and sicheng are lightly involved in gang activity in tokyo. i hope this clears up any confusion that may happen :] enjoy!!

The streets always seemed to be this way, always wet from rainwater and motor oil. Flashing neon lights filled the night sky, along with the smell of street food. Although the air felt strange, it was an ordinary night for Sicheng. He watched as the cars zoomed past the streets and the tourists walked around the crowded streets. He leant against an alley wall and lit a cigarette. It had only been a few months since he fled to Japan to escape poverty in his hometown. Japan hadn’t been much different from China except the fact he couldn’t speak Japanese very well. Despite that, he had still met many interesting people within the span of 4 months. Sicheng flicked his cigarette on the ground and stomped on it to put out the fuse. He quickly turned his head as he heard the sound of swift footsteps approaching him in the alleyway.

A tall Japanese man was running down the alleyway. He quickly planted his feet on the concrete to stop himself in front of Sicheng, but instead of stopping on the concrete he fell face first into the concrete.

“You’re late, Yuta.” Sicheng handed his hand out, but the man’s face was still lying on the concrete.

“Yuta get up, seriously I’m not going to stand here all night I had to wait here long enough.” No response.

“Yuta I swear to God if you don’t get up I’m gon-” Sicheng raised his foot to Yuta’s leg and hovered it over him. Yuta quickly stood up and looked Sicheng in the eyes, staring for a few minutes.

“Where the hell were you Yuta? I was seriously going to leave without you.” Sicheng finally broke the silence.

“I love youuuuuu.” Yuta finally said back hugging Sicheng. Sicheng embraced Yuta awkwardly, he smelled heavily of alcohol, blood and cigarettes.

_This little shit..._

Sicheng pulled Yuta off of him.

“Wanna explain why you were so late?” Sicheng spoke quietly, draping his arms on Yuta’s shoulders.

“Hmmmmm..” Yuta thought for a second looking around the alleyway.

“Nope!” Yuta smiled and hugged Sicheng again. Sicheng rolled his eyes as Yuta nudged his head into Sicheng’s neck.

He knew exactly where he had been but he didn’t want to say anything because Yuta was obviously wasted.

“Okay, then let’s go.” Sicheng grabbed Yutas hand and they moved out of the alleyway onto the street where Sicheng had parked his bike. Yuta was still stumbling despite Sicheng’s tight grip on his wrist.

“Where are we going, Winwin?” Yuta said with a smile in his voice as he put on the helmet Sicheng had handed him. Sicheng smiled at the nickname that Yuta had given him.

“You’ll see.” Sicheng pulled his helmet over his head and started the bike. Yuta grabbed onto his waist and put his head over Sicheng’s shoulder. As they rode down the streets of Tokyo, Yuta looked around his surroundings and watched the lights of the city twinkle like millions of little stars on land. The air was crisp and cold but it felt nice. Yuta slowly lifted his head off of Sicheng’s shoulder and looked at him. He was doing nothing special, just driving his bike but he looked at peace and happy. Yuta wished he was like this more often, but after coming with Yuta to a few gang fights and seeing Yuta kill people kind of changed Sicheng. He seemed more tense than usual. Yuta wanted to make it up to Sicheng, he wanted him to be _happy_ with him not disappointed. The bike came to an abrupt stop, Yuta’s head running into Sicheng’s back.

“We’re here.” Sicheng took his helmet off and shook his head as he tried to fix his hair. Yuta did the same, setting the helmet on the bike and hopping off.

“Seriously Winwin, where the fuck are we?” Yuta laughed at the sight of the location. 

“Surprise!” Sicheng exclaimed holding his arms open in front of an abandoned building.

“Winwin…” Yuta started.

“Yeah?” Sicheng responded, still smiling.

“This building looks like it’s about to fall apart any second, what if we like die while we’re making out?”

“Ew. Whatever loser, you’re coming inside.” Sicheng grabbed Yuta’s wrist again and pulled him through the building up the stairs. Finally they reached the door to the roof.

“Okay, close your eyes.” Sicheng ordered Yuta.

“Why, so you can push me down the stairs? I’m still kind of drunk you know.” Yuta laughed.

“Just close your fucking eyes, Yuta,” Sicheng laughed back. Yuta followed Sicheng’s orders and closed his eyes, while Sicheng led him up the stairs onto the roof.

“Okay you can open your eyes now.” Sicheng said softly putting his head on Yuta’s shoulder.

Yuta’s eyes flung open and he just sighed in awe. From the roof of this building you could see all of Tokyo. The lights twinkled in the distance and the sound of cars passing by could be heard from miles away. He could see the Tokyo sky tree above and trains passing by below. Everything was just so perfect and beautiful at this moment, he didn’t want it to end.

“Hey.” Sicheng finally broke silence and wrapped his arms around Yuta’s waist, turning him to face him.

“Hey.” Yuta smiled as he played with the chain on Sicheng’s jacket.

“I have a question.” Sicheng lifted up Yuta’s chin.

“Yeah? Ask away.” Yuta smiled.

“How do you manage to get to wasted within the span of an hour?” Sicheng laughed again and ruffled Yuta’s hair.

“It’s a gift.” Yuta nudged his head into Sicheng’s shoulder again, and Sicheng ran his hand through Yuta’s hair. They stayed like this for a while, with the wind whistling through their ears and tangling their hair. Sicheng never wanted to leave Yuta, and he knew Yuta felt the same. Yuta moved his head from Sicheng’s shoulder. Startled by the sudden movement, he looked down at Yuta and Yuta looked back at him.

“You’re really pretty, Winwin.” Yuta finally said.

“Haha, you’re funny.” Sicheng replied.

“I’m serious you dumbass.” Yuta argued.

“Mmmmhmmmmm.” Sicheng chuckled. It was amusing to him when Yuta was all mad and pissy, he was so cute he couldn’t help but tease him.

“You know what?” Yuta grinned.

“What?” Sicheng laughed, obviously seeing what Yuta was implying.

“You suck.” Yuta pushed Sicheng off of him and laughed. Sicheng turned his back to Yuta and stopped speaking. Yuta couldn’t see his smile since his back was turned. Yuta sighed.

“Really Sicheng, are you five?” Yuta poked at his shoulder. Sicheng stayed still, with his arms crossed trying not to smile.

“Fine dickwad.” Yuta laughed at Sicheng’s sulking.

“I’ll only forgive you if..” Sicheng spoke, still with his back turned.

_“If…”_ Yuta mocked Sicheng, dragging his words out.

_“If._. you kiss me.” Sicheng spoke proudly.

“Ew no, you’re gross” Yuta replied.

“Fine, apology not accepted” Sicheng turned around again and crossed his arms.

Yuta rolled his eyes and scoffed. After a few moments he realized Sicheng wasn’t going to move, he dragged his feet over to Sicheng and stood in front of him. He cupped Sicheng’s face in his hands and dragged closer to his to finally pull him in for a kiss. Sicheng grabbed onto Yuta’s hands as his lips pressed against his. Yutas lips were warm and soft, so Sicheng pressed harder into him. He still tasted like alcohol and cigarettes. After a few seconds, Yuta pulled away and started at Sicheng with a scowl.

“What?” Sicheng cocked his head to the side looking at Yuta in the eyes.

“You could’ve just asked me to kiss you, I thought you were actually mad at me.” Yuta pouted.

“That wouldn’t have been any fun would it?” Sicheng responded.

“You weirdo.” Yuta stood on his toes and and kissed Sicheng again. After they pulled away Yuta looked at Sicheng again.

“I’m gonna say it again, you’re beautiful.” Yuta spoke. Sicheng scoffed and laughed.

“Thanks.”

“Thanks? Just thanks?” Yuta pried.

“Thank you, Yuta. I love you.”

“That’s what I thought.”

Yuta laughed as Sicheng took his arm out of his coat and draped it over his shoulder. They huddled close as they watched the noisy city in front of them became lighter with the sunrise. They both never wanted to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOOOO i hope u enjoyed!! please leave kudos and suggestions and comments!! thank u <3


End file.
